


Психология ревности и измены (A Sense of Propriety)

by EugeniaB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Comeplay, M/M, Possessive John, Sapiosexuality, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Kink Meme, Top John, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок шевелится, но Джон удерживает его, положив ладонь на спину.<br/>- Не двигайся. Просто… - У Джона слюнки текут при виде белесоватой жидкости, и он прочищает горло: - Постой.<br/>Шерлок недоуменно оглядывается, но через секунду на лице отражается догадка. Знакомая победно-самодовольная ухмылка - и он утыкается в подушку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психология ревности и измены (A Sense of Propriety)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sense of Propriety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110572) by [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/pseuds/sweetcupncakes). 



> Совместный перевод с Spinning donut.

Джон еще в начале их дружбы принял факт: Шерлок недоступен, и у него не было абсолютно никакого желания склонять чашу весов в пользу того, что Шерлока совершенно не интересует. Он также считал, что будет вполне удовлетворен ролью молчаливо преклоняющейся перед Шерлоком аудитории. 

Он ошибался. 

 

Шерлок ввалился в 221Б около трех утра, от него несло алкоголем и сигаретным дымом. Джон всю ночь строчил ему сообщения, но ответа не получал; он нервничал и беспокоился, а индийская еда на вынос тем временем остывала в пластиковом контейнере на столе.

\- Где, во имя Господа, ты был? – закричал Джон, широкими шагами подходя к Шерлоку, который тем временем пытался выпутаться из пальто. Кулаки разжимались и сжимались сами собой, словно имея собственное мнение. 

Шерлок поимел наглость закатить глаза, словно капризный подросток, будто именно Джон был тем, кто вел себя безрассудно. Словно Лондон не кишит преступниками, только и мечтающими о том, чтобы отомстить Шерлоку Холмсу – Единственному В Мире Консультирующему Детективу. В последний раз, когда Шерлок убежал один, он вернулся с двумя сломанными ребрами и четырехсантиметровым порезом на ноге. Джону тогда пришлось зашивать его, выталкивая сквозь зубы гневные слова и вставляя между делом: « _Боже, прости. Будет больно - скажи_ ». 

\- Я допрашивал потенциальную подозреваемую в убийстве. Черная Вдова наследила аж на трех континентах. Я был в _пабе_ , Джон. Вокруг нас было много людей, она вряд ли решилась бы прикончить меня в общественном месте, - объясняет Шерлок и начинает разматывать шарф на шее. Как обычно, взгляд Джона тут же переключается на участок сливочной кожи, только на этот раз у него спирает дыхание. В низу живота клокочет ярость. 

\- Что, - медленно произносит Джон, - _черт возьми_ , - голос становится опасно спокойным, - _это_ такое. 

Джон делает глубокий вдох и указывает на местечко на горле Шерлока, где под подбородком наливается пурпурный засос. Иногда, когда Шерлок в течение долгого времени играет на скрипке, из-за давления подбородка на шею появляются небольшие синяки. Только это не тот случай, Джон видит разницу. 

\- А, это, - беспечно произносит Шерлок, проводя по отметине большим пальцем и вытягивая палец перед собой, чтобы изучить его, словно на нём могли остаться следы. – Разрыв кровеносных сосудов вследствие оральной аспирации. 

\- Засос, - подтверждает Джон и не может отвести взгляда от фиолетового синяка. 

\- Разговорный термин. 

Джон делает еще один глубокий вдох. 

\- Ты позволил убийце пометить тебя… - Голос становится выше и громче. 

\- Она оставляла метку на всех своих жертвах, как еще я мог сравнить радиус укуса с другими… 

Джон игнорирует откуда-то взявшееся ощущение и с головой бросается в вербальную атаку:

\- Ты позволил _убийце_ оставить засос на твоей _шее_! Ты совсем с катушек слетел?!

 

И он продолжает бушевать по поводу этого огромного красного засоса. По поводу привычки Шерлока уходить без него, оставляя Джона сходить с ума от беспокойства. Руки сами взлетают в воздух, и Джону, несмотря на различия в росте, каким-то образом удается нависать над Шерлоком. Глаза детектива распахиваются все шире, реагируя на вспышку гнева со стороны Джона, и Джон даже не осознает, что начинает вторгаться в личное пространство Шерлока, оттесняя его назад. Шерлок выбрасывает руки перед собой, когда соприкасается спиной со стеной, но Джон даже не замечает, как взгляд Шерлока заклинивает на его движущихся губах и что Шерлок выпускает короткие вздохи открытым ртом, которые мягко овевают щеку Джона.  
Джон ревнует, его это раздражает, и каждое его слово пропитано глубоким желанием, чтобы Шерлок принадлежал ему, и только ему. 

\- …и не смей позволять кому-либо, особенно убийцам, прикасаться к тебе! 

Джон даже не осознает, как это звучит, пока не произносит вслух. А вот это уже плохо. 

\- А какое _тебе_ до этого дело? – возражает Шерлок, его теплая ладонь по-прежнему с силой упирается в грудь Джона. Тонкие пальцы медленно сгребают ткань его свитера. – Я же не отчитываю тебя, словно сердитый отец, когда ты приходишь домой с сомнительными отметинами на теле. Двойные стандарты, Джон? Это было для дела, а не для развлечения. Почему тебя вообще это волнует?

\- Потому что ты _мой_! – в гневе кричит Джон, быстрым взглядом окидывая Шерлока с головы до ног. 

 

Слова вырываются прежде, чем он может их осознать; они эхом раздаются во внезапной тишине, опустившейся между ними.

 

\- Ох. – Джон вдруг понимает, в чем только что признался; физическое ощущение Шерлока, зажатого между его телом и стеной, одновременно кружит голову и подавляет. От потребности ощутить каждый дюйм этого долговязого тела вскипает кровь. Он переминается с ноги на ногу и чувствует, как дергаются бедра Шерлока, и _Боже_ , его эрекция упирается прямо Джону в живот. 

Джон вновь шевелится, бросая взгляд на собственную нарастающую эрекцию, наклоняется вперед и мягко упирается обеими ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы Шерлока. 

Они наконец встречаются взглядами. Губы Шерлока приоткрываются, за зубами виднеется розовый язык, взгляд опускается вниз, чтобы проследить за тем, как Джон медленно трется об упругое бедро. Шерлок зажмуривается и выдыхает имя Джона, с облегчением, возбуждением и любопытством, уместившимися в одном-единственном слове. 

Джону требуется полсекунды, чтобы приподняться на носочках, схватить Шерлока за шею и прижаться к его рту губами. Тотчас нетерпеливые руки начинают шарить по одежде в попытке добраться до обнаженной кожи, языки сталкиваются вместе, и Шерлок в качестве эксперимента покусывает нижнюю губу Джона. И Джон испытывает такое желание, что это причиняет боль. Он подталкивает Шерлока к софе, заставляет опуститься на нее и накрывает своим телом. Ноги Шерлока тут же смыкаются вокруг его торса, и Джон оттягивает коричневато-черные кудри, пока не находит проклятый засос, и накрывает его губами. В этот момент ему плевать, осталась ли на коже слюна той кровожадной женщины, он просто посасывает и кусает до тех пор, пока отметина не становится больше, горячей и фиолетовой, в то время как Шерлок скулит, и этот звук гулом отзывается на языке Джона. 

 

Джон никогда не ощущал такого собственнического чувства, как когда оставлял еще один похожий засос на несколько сантиметров ниже первого. Он бесконтрольно думает о том, что придется спрятать все шарфы Шерлока, чтобы эти отметины нельзя было скрыть. Что послужит доказательством остальным и, в частности, самому Шерлоку в том, что в нем нуждались, его желали и им овладели. 

 

Джон посасывает второй синяк, и Шерлок извивается под его телом, горячо шепча на ухо, умоляя, чтобы его трахнули. Джон колеблется, потому что _да_ , черт возьми, он согласен, но девственность Шерлока негласным фактом висит в воздухе между ними с тех пор, как Майкрофт заявил об этом в Букингемском Дворце много месяцев назад. И это определенно такого рода вещь, в которой ты хочешь быть уверен, прежде чем «сорвать вишенку» со столь впечатляющего образца. Нерешительность Джона тут же улетает в трубу, когда Шерлок обижается и ворчит, ошибочно принимая заботливость за физическое отвращение. Чтобы заткнуть его, Джон приникает поцелуем к его губам, с трудом выпутываясь из бесконечных конечностей с одной лишь целью – отвести его в спальню. 

Какое-то время Джон подготавливает Шерлока, растягивая его, наблюдая за тем, как исчезают внутри Шерлока его пальцы. Он тянется к презервативу, который выложил, когда они повалились на кровать.

\- Не надо. – Шерлок приподнимается на локтях, глядя на ладонь Джона, что все еще нерешительно нависает над упаковкой из фольги. 

\- Шерлок, - привычно строго произносит Джон. Как ответственный любовник, он всегда использует защиту, а как доктор – регулярно сдает анализы. И они никогда не давали положительных результатов, за исключением намека на злокачественную анемию. Он не может объяснить непонятную необходимость ощутить Шерлока без каких-либо барьеров. 

\- Если тебя беспокоит то, что я принимал наркотики внутривенно, не волнуйся. Это было давным-давно, я сдавал анализы, и я не такой идиот, чтобы колоться использованной иглой. – Джон, услышав это, хмурится. – А если бы у меня были какие-нибудь сомнительные заболевания, уверен, даже ты обнаружил бы их к этому моменту. А еще… я никогда не занимался… этим, - заканчивает он, краснея, и Джон с трудом сглатывает скопившуюся во рту слюну. 

\- Что насчет меня? – спрашивает Джон, на какие-то миллиметры отводя руку от квадратной упаковки.

Шерлок лишь фыркает и произносит: «Я тебя умоляю» - так, словно это самое абсурдное, что он когда-либо слышал. И в порыве, который, пожалуй, был лучшим решением Джона за всю его жизнь, он убирает руку с тумбочки и располагается между раскинутых ног Шерлока. 

Поначалу он проникает совсем неглубоко, давая Шерлоку время перевести дух и приспособиться, и впитать все с ним происходящее, но проходит пару минут – и он уже старается погрузиться как можно глубже. Шерлок невероятно горячий и тугой и так сладко принимает его член, но именно мысль о том, что он _овладевает_ Шерлоком, что ему разрешено трахнуть человека столь невероятного, столь _исключительного_ , наполняет Джона поразительным желанием. 

Он входит в Шерлока так медленно, что ломит член, и не отводит от него хищного взгляда. Бросает ему вызов. И Шерлок со стоном зажмуривается, когда Джон наконец позволяет себе погрузиться целиком. Когда Шерлок разрывает зрительный контакт, Джон так же тягуче отстраняется, прислушиваясь к издаваемым Шерлоком звукам. Джон хватает его за бедра, чуть ерзает и осторожно скользит внутрь, и снова, и еще раз, наблюдая за тем, как подергивается и сжимается анус Шерлока вокруг его члена. Каждый всплеск удовольствия приносит моральное удовлетворение: вот он, заурядный военный врач Джон Ватсон, имеет недоступного Шерлока Холмса. 

Вскоре кожа обоих начинает блестеть от пота. Джон больше не может сдерживаться и трахает Шерлока так, словно от этого зависят их жизни. Впивается пальцами в бедра Шерлока и привлекает ближе, закидывая одну длинную ногу себе на плечо. Шерлок упирается одной ладонью в изголовье кровати, другой обвивает член, влажный от предэякулята. В комнате раздаются лишь прерывистые стоны, в погоне за кульминацией они забывают даже о надсадном скрипе кровати. 

Внезапно Джон выскальзывает из Шерлока, переворачивает его на живот и прижимается грудью к спине, обхватив пальцами горло, вжимаясь в любовника всем телом. Оба синхронно стонут. 

Джон прикусывает, целует и посасывает каждый участок бледной кожи, до которого может дотянуться, трахая Шерлока дикими размашистыми движениями, пока тот извивается, толкаясь бедрами в подушку, что еще недавно лежала под ягодицами. Джон чуть усиливает хватку на горле Шерлока, в основном для того, чтобы насаживать его на член с большей силой, но Шерлок издает сдавленный стон, приподнимается навстречу толчкам внутри себя, только чтобы оказаться вжатым в матрас, и « _Вот так, так, да не останавливайся, вот так, Джон_ », и Шерлок дрожит, его мышцы сжимаются вокруг члена Джона, толкая того из состояния «я сейчас кончу» к «кончаю». 

Шерлок откликается: _«Ах, ах, ах!_ », и это все, что требуется Джону, и он толкается в Шерлока как можно глубже, бормоча: «Блядь, Боже, Шерлок, я сейчас кончу прямо в тебя», и чувствует влажную пульсацию собственного семени. 

Они опускаются, бездыханные, на кровать, и Джон гладит волосы Шерлока, целует его плечи. 

 

\- Я понятия не имел, - задыхаясь, произносит Шерлок, - что совокупление с партнером может быть настолько удовлетворительным. 

Джон смеется.

\- Наверное, поэтому все это делают.

\- Я кончил на твою подушку, - заявляет Шерлок, вытаскивая ее из-под себя и отбрасывая в сторону. 

\- Похоже на то. – Джон облизывает засосы, оставленные им на молочной коже шеи Шерлока, и выпрямляется. Он наблюдает за тем, как выскальзывает из Шерлока его опавший член, и сдерживает дыхание при виде вытекающих следом капель спермы. 

Шерлок шевелится, но Джон удерживает его, положив ладонь на спину. 

\- Не двигайся. Просто… - У Джона слюнки текут при виде белесоватой жидкости, и он прочищает горло: - Постой. 

Шерлок недоуменно оглядывается, но через секунду на лице отражается догадка. Знакомая победно-самодовольная ухмылка - и он утыкается в подушку.

Джон тяжело сглатывает, скользит средним пальцем по сперме и возвращает её в ещё расслабленный анус Шерлока – всё, без остатка. Добавив второй палец, он оглаживает гладкую кожу внутри, наслаждаясь влажным теплом собственного семени и слиянием их тел. Прошибает необъяснимая дрожь: удовольствие от обладания вплетается в подсознание.

Он хочет ещё, хочет заполнить Шерлока до краёв, пометить изнутри так же, как на шее. Пальцы продолжают осваивать завоёванную территорию, желание борется с рефрактерным периодом, минуты тянутся под тяжёлое дыхание Шерлока. Гормоны готовятся ко второму раунду. Новизна происходящего распаляет лишь сильнее.

Они исступлённо трахаются – Шерлок, обхватив шею Джона и прижавшись лбом ко лбу, скачет на его члене.

Шерлок задыхается и принимает его как можно глубже, пока чужие пальцы впиваются в бёдра, и насаживается _до упора_ , во второй раз за вечер ощущая внутри себя горячую струю. После он ложится лицом вниз и кладёт руку Джона себе на задницу. Тихо выдыхает, когда тёплые пальцы проникают внутрь, и позволяет Джону насладиться ощущением собственной спермы в чужом теле.

 

Джона никогда не заводили подобные вещи. Незащищённый секс случался у него лишь с тремя постоянными партнёрами, и его не особо волновало, куда кончать.

 

Но сексуальные отношения с Шерлоком нарушили этот статус-кво.

Теперь Джон всегда кончал в него, это стало _необходимостью_. Однажды в Бартсе Шерлок втолкнул его в подсобку, упал на колени и принялся долго и упоённо отсасывать. Абсолютно неумело, но почему-то _дьявольски_ сексуально. Джон мысленно упрекнул себя за возбуждение лишь оттого, что он будет частью всех первых сексуальных экспериментов детектива, но именно этот факт позже заставил как следует оттрахать податливый рот и излиться в горло.

Шерлок быстро оторвал руку Ватсона от металлической полки, в которую тот вцепился для поддержки, и взял два пальца в рот. Джона прошибла дрожь, когда он пошевелил указательным пальцем и понял – Шерлок держит его сперму во рту. Холмс довольно хмыкал, пока Джон исступлённо поглаживал его язык, а затем проглотил ещё тёплое семя.

Джон шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и, упав на колени, толкнул Шерлока на холодную плитку, чтобы отплатить с неменьшим энтузиазмом.

Выйдя из кладовки, они встретили красного как рака инспектора Лестрейда со стопкой файлов. Его глаза незамедлительно округлились, стоило разглядеть Шерлока – недвусмысленно взъерошенные кудри, ярко-алые губы... Без стараний Джона не обошлось. Пока доктор заслуженно гордился собой, Шерлок криво усмехнулся инспектору, выхватил документы и вылетел из комнаты.

 

Джон прижимает лопатки Шерлока к столу, тонкие пальцы стучат по микроскопу. Тот незамедлительно отодвигается в сторону – одного падения на пол ему хватит. Тогда Джону пришлось оплатить ремонт, и он усвоил урок. Чистый слайд летит на ковёр. Джон кладёт руку на поясницу Шерлока и скользит вверх, сминая чёрный шёлк. Бледная кожа теперь ничем не защищена от сквозняка, и Холмс вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения. Гибкие пальцы растопырены, ногти оставляют едва заметные царапины на древесине.

Джон ведёт ладонь вверх – чувствительная кожа запястья касается каждого позвонка, - доходит до затылка и хватает мягкие кудри в кулак. Чёрные локоны оплетают пальцы, заключая каждый в кольцо. Джон переводит взгляд на лицо Шерлока – ресницы на зажмуренных глазах подрагивают, когда хватка на волосах становится крепче. На щеках выступает румянец, сочная нижняя губа слегка закушена.

Он просто великолепен. Все это знают. Тело Шерлока абсолютно необычное, изящное и гибкое – идеальное сочетание мужественности и грации. Физическая привлекательность очевидна. В Шерлоке Холмсе столько всего, что Джон не может не перегнуть его через стол, не толкнуть на кровать, не как следует прижать к стене, не повалить на диван и заставить обхватить себя длинными ногами. Шерлок шепчет имя доктора, пока Джон трудится над засосами на подставленной шее.

Хотя ум Шерлока – не менее великолепное и бесценное произведение искусства, и Ватсон не забывает об этом ни на секунду.

\- Так что ты изучал под микроскопом? – спрашивает Джон, свободной рукой пытаясь достать до молнии брюк Шерлока. – Ничего ядовитого, надеюсь?

Вдох застревает в горле детектива, когда Джон расправляется с пуговицей и, накрывая молнию ладонью, тянет замок вниз.

\- Трифторуксусная кислота. - Слышится тихий выдох, когда Ватсон одним движением сдёргивает с него брюки с трусами до лодыжек.

Кислота, вечно эта кислота. Пора уже закупать лакмусовые бумажки пачками. Джон вздыхает и, дразня, легко оглаживает бока Шерлока.

\- Ради Бога, скажи, что хранишь её в надёжном месте.

\- Да, - отрывисто отвечает Шерлок, когда Джон хватает его за бёдра и потирается пахом о его задницу. – О-ох, да, в надёжном. Провожу тест на образцах кожи. - С губ срывается тихий стон, стоит лишь услышать клацанье крышечки смазки, которую Джон достал из кармана. – Контейнер помечен «С» - «эксперимент».

Удерживая Шерлока локтём, Джон смачивает пальцы вязким веществом и прижимает указательный к его анусу. Кружит вокруг и начинает медленно проникать внутрь – лишь одним пальцем, растягивая секунды. Шерлок ёрзает и насмешливо фыркает, пытаясь поднять голову и прикрикнуть на Джона за медлительность. Ватсон всё видит – собственно, этого он и ждал, - и в один момент его рука обхватывает шею детектива. Он прижимает его щёку обратно к столу, быстро добавляет средний палец и начинает двигать бёдрами в одном ритме с пальцами. Губы расплываются в улыбке, когда слышатся ругательства Шерлока и скрежет ногтей по столешнице.

\- Так каков же состав трифторуксусной кислоты? – обыденно интересуется Джон, изменяя угол движений и касаясь простаты Холмса. Тот резко выгибается в пояснице, отчего тёмные кудри подскакивают, а Джон продолжает двигать пальцем и в ответ слышит:

\- Ах!

\- Шерлок…

\- Это… ох… Цэ Эф три Цэ… _Чёрт_ … О два Аш, - шёпотом отвечает детектив и продолжает глухо вздыхать, словно его энциклопедический разум функционирует на автопилоте, пока тело жаждет разрядки. – Реактив, лучше всего использовать в органическом синтезе. Чёртов, гм, агент для образования пары ионов, жидкостная хроматография…

Джона прошибает мелкая дрожь, он быстро расправляется со штанами, обхватывает член и смазывает его. Прижимается к отверстию Шерлока, медленно входит до уздечки и замирает. Прочерчивает пальцем линию их соединения. Потрясающе.  
Выскальзывает почти полностью – внутри остаётся лишь головка. Отдалённо улавливает разочарованное мычание Шерлока.

Джон обожает эту часть. Всегда растягивает время. Крепко обхватив основание члена, он пробивается вперёд маленькими, отрывистыми толчками, полностью сосредоточенный на медленном вторжении в тело Шерлока. Оно постепенно растягивается, подстраиваясь под Джона в такой интимной манере и полностью отдаваясь. Ему одному. С прошлыми любовниками Джон никогда не был собственником, но что-то в Шерлоке пробуждает первобытный инстинкт полного обладания. Хочется заявить свои права. Защитить его любой ценой. Любить его сильнее, чем сможет кто-либо.

\- Продолжай, - просит Джон – всегда интересно слушать Шерлока, переполненного ощущениями и информацией одновременно. Головка его члена несколько раз выскальзывает и входит обратно, прежде чем он начинает продвигаться глубже.

С губ Шерлока срывается приглушённый поток чисел, чередующееся со вздохами перечисление точек кипения, молярной массы и плотности, уравнения гидролиза, с которыми он справился без единой запинки. Господи, он гений. Некоторых заводят грязные разговоры, но для Джона они не сравнимы по сексуальности с ясным разумом Шерлока и его всесторонней развитостью. Его неудержимая индивидуальность; несправедливо, конечно, что это всё достаётся лишь Джону, а не остальному миру.

Да плевать на «остальной мир».

Если брать средние критерии, Джон вполне обычный человек. Умный, конечно, но не гений. С виду безобиден – сильная личность, но не агрессивная. Уже сама мысль о том, что ему позволено быть внутри великолепного Шерлока Холмса, стать для него первым и единственным, способна довести Джона до оргазма.

Он подаётся вперёд – так медленно, как только может, - наблюдая, как его член исчезает в теле Шерлока.

Холмс пытается приподняться на локтях, помогая Джону жалобными стонами.

Они трахаются медленно, не спеша: Джон несколько раз полностью выскальзывает и после задаёт ритм, который доведёт обоих до разрядки. Он тянется к члену Шерлока и принимается водить большим пальцем по головке, играет с крайней плотью, пока Шерлок не кончает с неприличным стоном и изливается в сжатый кулак Джона.

Посторгазменная дрожь заставляет анус Холмса сжаться – Джон сгибается пополам от удовольствия, утыкается лбом в изгиб спины Шерлока и чувствует, как пульсирующая струя эякулята пробивает себе путь в его тело.

Они ждут, пока восстановится дыхание, Джон накрывает пальцами руки Шерлока. Взгляд останавливается на пожелтевшем засосе. Позже нужно будет им заняться. Он целует свою любимую точку меж лопатками Шерлока, медленно выскальзывает, заменяет член пальцем и физически чувствует доказательство только что произошедшего.

\- Я тоже принадлежу тебе, знаешь, - заверяет Джон на всякий случай, чтобы не оставалось недомолвок. – Каждой клеточкой. – Он разворачивает Шерлока и тянет к себе для нежного поцелуя.

\- Я знаю, - бормочет Шерлок ему в губы.


End file.
